Anjing, Putri dan Bintang
by Lulumoon
Summary: Seekor anjing akan selalu kepada majikannya apapun yang terjadi bahkan jika ia harus matipun. KibaHina. AU.


Padahal ia selalu ada di sisimu. Ia selalu menemanimu dikala kau menangis karena laki-laki itu. Ia yang mati-matian menghabiskan waktunya untuk dirimu. Tapi, mengapa kau tetap mencintai laki-laki itu daripada dirinya yang selalu berada di sisimu?

Bukankah cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan orang yang selalu berada di sisimu?

**.**

**.**

**Anjing, Putri dan Bintang  
><strong>A Naruto Fanfiction  
>By Lulumoon<p>

**.**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
>AngstDrama, K+ Rated & AU  
>KibaHinata

**.**

**.**

Kiba bisa diumpamakan dengan seekor anjing yang selalu setia kepada majikannya. Ya, ia memang sangat setia kepada Hinata yang selalu saja tanpa sadar menyakiti hatinya. Tapi, ia tetap mempertahankan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan majikannya.

Anjing yang malang.

Ia sudah tahu pasti—sangat tahu bahwa di hati gadis itu, tidak ada dirinya. Bahkan satu titik kecilpun tidak ada. Ia tahu itu, tapi ia tetap mencoba. Di hati gadis itu hanya ada satu orang, Narutolah orangnya, seorang laki-laki yang hiperaktif. Tapi, ia tetap mencoba kemungkinannya. Walaupun ia tahu kemungkinannya bahkan tidak mencapai nol persen.

Kiba yang malang.

Hari inipun, di saat hujan, saat Hinata tidak membawa payung, ia menemaninya. Ia menemani Hinata hanya untuk sekedar berbincang sampai hujan reda. Memuakkan sekali melihat wajahnya yang tertawa senang saat berada di sisi Hinata. Padahal ia tahu, ia tahu sekali, ia tidak mungkin bisa menggeser posisi Naruto di hati Hinata.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu seputar pembicaraan kelas. Kiba yang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi humoris mampu membuat Hinata tertawa malu-malu dan itu cukup baginya. Kiba tersenyum tipis. Ia berada di puncak kebahagiaannya.

"Yo, Hinata."

—Sampai suara itu datang. Sang Bintang pujaan. Sang Putri dan Anjing setianya. Semuanya merupakan perumpaan yang cocok sekali. Sang Bintang—Naruto, duduk di sebelahnya, wajahnya tetap tertawa walaupun dalam hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat Sang Putri tertawa bersama Sang Bintang. Sang Anjing mencoba untuk tertawa. Ia tertawa tapi hatinya terasa sakit.

Anjing yang malang.

**.**

**.**

Ia bahkan merelakan dirinya untuk dihukum berlipat ganda demi membebaskan Sang Putri karena gadis itu terlambat. Sekarang, ia di sana, mencabuti seluruh rumput liar sekolah. Menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk mencabuti rumput hingga ia tidak menghadiri seluruh kelas yang ada.

Haruskah berkorban seperti itu hanya untuk orang yang tidak akan melihat kita?

Sepulang sekolah, Sang Putri menghampirinya. Ia meminta maaf sejadi-jadinya karena telah merepotkan dan membelikan Sang Anjing minuman. Hal itu cukup sekali untuk membuatnya melompat kegirangan seperti orang bodoh. Dan Sang Putri tersenyum bahagia karena Sang Anjing tidak membencinya.

Mereka kembali berbicara santai. Bahkan mereka pulang bersama, berjalan kaki. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Sang Anjing berada dalam puncak kebahagiaannya.

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, Sang Putri datang kepadanya. Sang Putri menangis. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga Sang Putri menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sang Bintang, ia mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita lain.

Sang Anjing marah. Ia terluka melihat Sang Putri tersakiti. Matanya berkilat marah.

Sang Anjing naik darah.

Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah bagus jika Sang Bintang memiliki wanita lain dan dengan begitu kau bisa memperbesar kesempatan nol persen itu?

Jangan katakan—sifat anjing yang sebenarnya ada padamu? Anjing yang tidak terima ketika majikan mereka tersakiti?

**.**

**.**

Semenjak Sang Bintang memiliki wanita lain, Sang Putri dan Sang Anjing semakin dekat. Mereka lebih sering pulang bersama. Mengerjakan tugas bersama. Makan bersama dan yang lainnya.

Tapi, semua itu hanya sebatas teman.

Sang Putri tidak pernah menganggap dirinya lebih dari teman. Bahkan setelah Sang Bintang mempunyai wanita lain. Mata Sang Putri tetap tertuju kepada Sang Bintang.

Bintang memang begitu indah—hingga kau akan tetap tertarik kepadanya walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Kenyataannya, memang itulah yang terjadi. Sang Bintang tetap bercahaya di mata Sang Putri. Sang Bintang sangat sempurna tanpa ada celaan sedikitpun di mata Sang Putri.

Dan kau, masih setia berada di sisinya.

Sebagai anjingnya.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu mata Sang Putri membengkak karena menangis. Kau menghiburnya mati-matian agar dia dapat tertawa—tidak, tersenyum saja sudah cukup bagimu. Kau berusaha begitu keras, tapi semua sia-sia. Kesedihan Sang Putri sudah memuncak. Kau tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Sang Putri meninggalkanmu. Ia tidak lagi mengajakmu pulang bersama. Tidak lagi makan bersama.

Kaupun marah. Kau tidak tahu, tapi kau marah tanpa sebab. Kau mendatangi Sang Bintang. Kau memukulnya sangat keras hingga wajah sempurna Sang Bintang rusak. Kau berteriak. Kau mengatakan semua perasaan Sang Putri kepada Sang Bintang. Sang Bintang terdiam, ia tidak merespon. Kau kembali memukulnya. Kau melampiaskan segala kemarahanmu kepada Sang Bintang. Dan kau ketahuan.

Para guru menenangkan dirimu yang mengamuk. Kau tetap tidak bisa tenang. Kau memukul semua guru yang menghalangimu. Kau memukul semua orang yang menghalangimu. Kau lepas kendali. Tidak seperti dirimu yang sebelumnya.

Sang Anjing yang telah dicampakkan oleh Sang Putri.

Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Ia tidak punya tujuan. Ia tidak memiliki seorang majikan. Ia menjadi liar. Ia tidak terkontrol. Ia tidak terkendali. Ia mengamuk.

Sang Anjing menjadi liar.

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu kau tidak masuk sekolah. Kau tidak pernah menampakkan dirimu lagi. Semua orang berpikir kalau kau sakit keras. Hanya Sang Bintang dan para guru yang tahu sebabnya kau tidak sekolah.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sang Bintang lebih tenang. Ia selalu diam, seperti ada banyak masalah yang ia pikirkan. Dan Sang Putri menatapnya dari bayang-bayang kegelapan dengan rasa khawatir.

Sang Putri tidak lagi mempunyai tempat untuk bercerita.

Ia sudah mencampakkan anjingnya.

Ia sendirian.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, Sang Putri menemuimu. Ia datang ke rumahmu. Ia membawakanmu makanan dan kau menerimanya begitu saja. Tanpa ada rasa kesal atau marah dalam hatimu, kau menerimanya kembali. Kau tersenyum kepadanya. Kau tertawa kepadanya. Sikapmu yang salah tingkah terlihat memuakkan.

Sang Anjing berada dipuncak kebahagiaannya.

Sang Putri telah kembali.

Majikannya telah kembali.

**.**

**.**

Kau datang ke sekolah. Kau datang hanya untuk melihat Sang Putri. Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Kau sudah melupakan rasa sakitmu dan kau kembali menerimanya.

Kenapa kau begitu mudahnya menerimanya?

Dan Sang Putri, kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya? Bukankah ia selalu berada di sampingmu? Bukankah ia jauh lebih baik daripada Sang Bintang? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tetap tidak membukakan hatimu untuk Sang Anjing yang sudah setia dan kembali kepadamu?

Apa pada dasarnya manusia itu lebih memilih mencintai orang yang tidak mungkin mereka gapai daripada mencintai orang yang selalu ada untuk mereka?

Apa dasarnya manusia itu lebih memilih rasa sakit daripada rasa bahagia?

Apa mungkin Bintang di atas langit itu yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa kau gapai jauh lebih indah daripada Anjing yang selalu berada di sisimu?

Kenapa manusia itu bodoh sekali? Kenapa Sang Putri itu bodoh sekali? Kenapa Sang Anjing itu bodoh sekali? Mencintai orang yang tidak melihat mereka, apa itu yang selama ini mereka cari?

**.**

**.**

Kau terlihat bodoh. Dengan tertawa bersama Sang Putri, kau semakin menurunkan harga dirimu. Kau dengan bodohnya menyemangati Sang Putri untuk menyatakan cintanya. Kau juga dengan bodoh tersenyum, kau dengan bodohnya tertawa, kau dengan bodohnya mendukung Sang Putri.

Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sang Putri? Pada majikanmu? Ah, kau tahu, kau—tidak mungkin diterima olehnya. Bukan begitu? Kau tahu, kan?

Hari itu, sepulang sekolah, kau bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk menyaksikan Sang Putri menyatakan cintanya kepada Sang Bintang. Kau tetap melihatnya walaupun kau tahu hatimu akan terluka, tapi kau tetap setia berdiri di sana. Mendukung Sang Putri untuk tetap maju.

Kau—kau benar-benar tidak peduli hatimu akan sakit?

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Suara Sang Bintang terdengar. Kau membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau dengar. Kau tidak percaya. Kau menolak untuk percaya. Kau berlari meninggalkan Sang Putri yang bahagia. Kau berlari liar tanpa pandang arah.

Majikanmu sudah bahagia. Cintanya diterima dan kau? Kau berlari liar tanpa tahu arah. Kalau kau tahu kalau hal seperti itu terjadi, kenapa kau membantunya? Kenapa kau mendukungnya? Kenapa kau tetap berada di sampingnya? Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli hatimu tersakiti?

Sang Anjing berlari tanpa karuan. Ia berteriak—ia menggonggong tidak karuan. Majikannya pergi. Majikannya menemukan orang yang mencintainya dan kau—kau terbuang. Kau berteriak. Kau tersakiti dan kau tetap setia kepadanya.

Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

"Karena ia benar-benar menganut filosofi seekor anjing." Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar. Wanita berambut pirang panjang menatap novel yang ia baca. "Luar biasa, menyedihkan sekali, perasaan seorang anjing kepada majikannya, pengarangnya benar-benar hebat. Anjing, Putri dan Bintang, benar-benar bagus." Kembali ia berkomentar.

Wanita satunya lagi, berambut merah muda ikut menimpali, "seakan-akan si pengarang ada di sana, maksudku—ia menyaksikannya. Ia ada _di_ _sana_. Kau mengerti maksudku, Ino?"

Wanita berambut kuning yang dipanggil Ino itu mengangguk pelan, "tentu aku mengerti maksudmu, Sakura. Ia seolah-olah berada _di_ _sana_. Sangat nyata berada _di_ _sana_."

Wanita bernama Sakura itu mengangguk sejadi-jadinya. Ia menatap ke sebelahnya, seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam tampak melihat keluar jendela. Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia membuka suaranya, "kau sudah membaca novel ini, Shino? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pria yang dipanggil Shino diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "pengarangnya memang ada _di_ _sana_. Ia _di_ _sana_. Menyaksikan seluruh peristiwa menyakitkan itu."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti, "kenapa kau bicara seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya?"

Shino tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Cerita singkat yang selesai dalam waktu satu jam dan ini merupakan kesedihan saya karena KibaHina tidak bersatu.

Terima kasih untuk yang sekedar mampir, membaca maupun memberikan review pada cerita ini. Sampai bertemu di cerita saya yang lainnya.


End file.
